Mirror, Mirror
by RumplesLovelyBelle
Summary: When Belle is thrown out by Rumplestiltskin, she sets off towards a new life. But when Belle is kidnapped, only Rumple can save her.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Belle had made the deal with The Dark One. She had become accustomed to living there and actually quite enjoyed it. They shared lingering glances ever since he caught her when she fell. And finally, today, Belle was going to tell him how she feels.

"Rumple…" she said

"Yes dearie?" Rumple said

"Um", she said. "_What are you doing? Just say it already."_ Belle thought to herself.

Rumple walks towards Belle and reaches for her hand. "_Maybe if I move closer to her she will relax and realize I could never hate her..no matter what she says." _Rumple thought.

"_Just say it. He loves you too..I'm sure of it. Wait! Why is he moving closer? Is he going to kiss me? Oh God I hope so!" _Belle thought while secretly hoping she would impress him despite having never kissed someone before.

Rumple stood there, staring at the beautiful creature in front of him. He didn't move a muscle. He just waited…waited for her to say something, anything. His face was a mere couple inches away from Belle.

Belle couldn't take it anymore. She needed his lips on hers.

"_What is she doing? Her face is getting closer…Oh God, she's going to kiss me." _he thought.

Belle touched her lips to Rumple's gently and with fear & hesitation. But Rumple would have none of that. He deepened the kiss with heat and passion.

"Oh Belle…" Rumple moaned. "Never stop."

She wasn't planning on stopping. Kissing him was the only thing she ever wanted to do.

"_Wait, what is happening? His skin feels different. It feels….normal." _Belle thought.

Belle didn't want to stop kissing him but she knew she couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. Belle opened her eyes and gasped.

"Rumple! Your skin is turning tan. Your curse is breaking!" Belle shouted with excitement in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? That is not possible. Only true love's kiss can break my…" Rumple stopped. "Wait, how did you know about my curse?"

"Oh, a woman told me while I was fetching some straw for you in town. She said that you were cursed with these looks and dark powers…but that true love's kiss would save you. This woman knew things Rumple. She knew that I loved you. She could see it. Don't you see..the kiss proves that we were always meant to be." Belle said while she looked at her true love…the love that could save her from a lifetime of loneliness.

"You stupid girl!" Rumple shouted. "Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't conspire against me with this woman? That you didn't do this to get rid of my powers and hurt me!"

"Rumple no…I…I don't know what you are saying. Stop shouting at me..please" Belle said softly while tears started to form in eyes.

"Did this woman happen to be called Regina?" Rumple said, trying to ignore the horrible feeling his gut for making his Belle cry.

"Yes…how did you know? Oh Rumple, please believe me. I love you and I could never…"

"No one could ever love me!" Rumple shouted while shaking Belle.

Belle was frightened and didn't know what to do.

"_How could he think I don't love him? After all that has happened…" _Belle thought to herself while trying to think of the right words to say. But before she could Rumplestiltskin grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her towards the dungeon door.

Belle spent the night in the dungeon. She didn't sleep. Belle just stared at the door, hoping Rumple would come back and tell her he believed her after all.

Then came morning and Rumple arrived at the door.

"Go. I don't want you anymore."

"You don't mean that. You're just scared. Scared to let someone in."

"No. I just love my power more than you."

"You're a coward Rumplestiltskin! You will regret this. And all you will be left with is a broken heart and a chipped cup" Belle said as she storms out of the dungeon and out into a world without her true love.

Belle runs as fast as she can. Tears are covering her face and more keep coming.

"_How could he reject me like this? I love him more than anything…and I know he loves me too. Why did he do this?" _Belle thought as she enters a dark and scary forest.

Belle was too lost in thought to notice where she was until all of the sudden a man appears before her. A strong and terrifying man.

"Gaston?" Belle asked while looking into his menacing eyes. "What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I was on my way to that beasts castle to fight for you. I couldn't let that horrible "man" have what is mine." Gaston said as he noticed Belle stepping away from him. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me. I am taking you back to the castle. I am locking you in your bedroom surrounded by guards so that thing can never come near you."

"He is not a thing Gaston! There is a kind, gentle man inside of him. You just have to get to know him first." Belle said with anger in her voice.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had fallen in love with the Dark One."

Belle turned her face away from Gaston. That was all the proof Gaston needed to know that he was right.

"Well, not only will those guards be protecting you from him. But they will be watching you to make sure you never see "your love" again. I'm the only man in your life. Forever. You got that?" Gaston said while grabbing Belle's wrist with force.

"Yes. I understand." Belle did not want to comply. But Gaston terrified her and she was scared of what he might do if she fought with him.

It had been two weeks since Rumplestiltskin threw Belle out of the Dark Castle. Rumple had not eaten, slept, or moved from his dining room since the incident. He just stared at the chipped cup…a cup full of memories.

"I wonder where she is right now." Rumple said to himself. "I'm sure she is back in her beautiful castle and hasn't even thought about me once."

Rumple sighed. He set down the chipped walked up several flights of stairs to Belle's old room. Dust had gathered on the dresser and her yellow ball gown was just sitting there in the closet; mocking him and his loneliness. Rumple walked to the closet and grabbed the gown. He clutched it tight and breathed it in.

"It still smells like her." Rumple said while his face was still buried in the dress.

Rumplestiltskin started to cry. He stood there for several minutes crying into the dress before he walked to Belle's bed and sat down on the edge of it. His eyes were heavy so he laid his head down on her pillow.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a minute. Only for a minute….."

But within a minute Rumple was fast asleep, clutching Belle's gown tightly against his chest.

Belle sat in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair. She was in a trance. She hadn't noticed that she had been in front of the mirror for an hour now, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh Belle dear, may I come in?" Gaston asked

"Not if I can help it," Belle muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh um, I said Oh yes!" Belle said.

"Belle, I think it's time that we plan our wedding." Gaston said while strutting towards Belle.

"Wedding? I didn't know…" Belle said with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, of course my dear. You didn't think I'd forget about our engagement do you? I would like for the wedding to be in two days time. That should give you plenty of time to gather your things and have the seamstress make you a dress. Well, I will leave you so you may start your tasks. Bye Belle. See you in two days." Gaston said while winking in a way that made Belle cringe.

Belle did not say a word. No word could express her feelings right now. Belle just sat there, wishing more than anything that her beast would come and save her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Belle! Oh Belle, you came back!" Rumple shouted with a smile on his face.

He awoke and quickly leapt out of bed. Rumplestiltskin searched the entire house, checking every room before it occurred to him.

"It was just a dream…Belle really is gone. She didn't come back." Rumple whispered while tears welled up in his dark eyes. "Of course she didn't come back you idiot! How could you be so stupid to think for even a second that she would return to you. You don't deserve a happy ending. You monster!" he screamed, while breaking everything in sight.

After everything around him was in ruins, Rumplestiltskin heard someone crying and shouting his name. The voice sounded familiar.

"Belle? Belle, is that you?"

No one responded. He checked every room and there was no one there. He had made his way back to Belle's room and noticed the sliver of a mirror peaking out of a blanket that he had placed on Belle's vanity mirror a few months back. Mirrors are dangerous. He did not want Regina spying on his Belle.

He uncovered the mirror and said, "Belle, show me Belle." Belle appeared, her face buried into her pillow, crying louder than he has ever heard even the most distraught people cry.

"_I shouldn't spy on her. It's not right." _Rumple thought.

But that didn't stop him. He had to know that she was all right.

"Blast these tears! I will not be weak. I will not cry and let a stupid man get the best of me.", Belle said while wiping the tears away as she stood up from her bed.

"But Gaston is such a…arrogant, disgusting man! I can't marry him. I won't!" Belle shouted.

She didn't know why she was saying this all to herself. It would do no good. But it did not matter. She had too many emotions & thoughts running through her mind and she had to get them out somehow.

"Oh Rumple, I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know what your magic can do. But if you can hear me, please help me. I don't want to marry Gaston. I want to marry you. I only want you.", Belle said with desperation, just hoping Rumple would be her knight in shining armor.

"_She loves me? She really does. I….I can't believe it.",_ Rumple said quietly to himself.

"Belle? Oh Belle? It's time to get ready for the wedding.", Gaston said. " Belle, get out here or I'm going to have to come in there. That's it, I'm coming in."

Gaston walked with the most obnoxious grin ever to exist.

"I am not going Gaston. You can't make me.", Belle said with fury in her eyes.

"Alright then.", Gaston said.

Gaston turned around. But then suddenly, Gaston grabbed Belle by the legs and started to drag her on the floor towards the door.

"Gaston stop! Gaston let me go. You're hurting me!", Belle cried out.

Belle had been shouting for what felt like an eternity when all of the sudden purple smoke appeared around her bedroom mirror and out popped Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumple, Oh Rumple. I have been dreaming that you would save me from this monster!", Belle squealed with joy.

"Monster? He is the monster. Rumplestiltskin, if it's Belle you want. Then you are going to have fight me for it…I mean, her.", Gaston said while raising his sword.

"If it's a duel you want, then it is a duel you'll get. Dearie.", Rumple while flicking his wrist to summon a sword.

Gaston stabbed forward but suddenly, there was no one there.

Rumplestiltskin appeared behind him and right before the blade hit Gaston's backside the sword transformed into a wand. Before Gaston could speak, Rumple turned Gaston into an ant, and squished him.

"Well my dear, I'd say that duel was won.", Rumple said in his usual high-pitched tone.

"Oh Rumple..", Belle squealed while running into his arms.

Rumple gently traced his fingers along her back. Treasuring this moment for as long as he could.

Rumple pulled away from Belle hesitantly. "Belle, there's something you must know. The reason why I was so angry about my curse breaking is because I need my magic to find my son. He may still be out there somewhere. And the only way to find him is to leave this world, and for that I need magic."

"I understand. Your son is the most important thing to you.", Belle said with a soft smile on her face.

"And so are you Belle. So important. I'm so sorry I let go. Please forgive me.", Rumple said while lacing his fingers with Belle's.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you too much not to.", Belle said while giving Rumple's hand a squeeze.

"Well then, let's go home.", Rumple said while letting out a sigh of relief. He couldn't lost her again.

"No.", Belle said firmly.

"What?,..", Rumple whispered while trying to hold back tears.

"We can't go home without your son. Let's go find him. You and me. ", Belle said while placing a hand on Rumple's cheek.

"Of course, Belle, of course.",

Rumple had never been happier. He had his love again and soon, he would have his son.


End file.
